


Just Like the Stars

by Kookiejams69



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Neglect, Original Fiction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiejams69/pseuds/Kookiejams69
Summary: "You ever just look at the stars and wonder?""Wonder?...wonder what?""Wonder anything. Just-" he turned his head to level the girl with an unamused stare, "Just...what it'd be like to be able to be there, y'know? To be free."Oh."...No, not anymore," He pushed himself off the dirty sidewalk and patted the dirt off his jeans, "And even if I did, what good would it do."He's not surprised by the soft chuckle that comes out of the tiny girl, her night-black curls falling over her just as black eyes as she sat up. "You're such a soggy waffle."----------Robin Porter struggles with the new life he's thrown into after years of terror, and what's even more confusing are the strangers who saved him. One in particular that leaves him in a whirl, especially the way his eyes sparkle like the stars he so rarely got to see.DO NOT POST OR COP. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Just Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Boss but I'm just a bit stressed on a few things, but whatever. There are a few triggers here.  
> Child neglect  
> Emotional abuse  
> Implied physical abuse
> 
> DO NOT COPY OR POST ON ANOTHER SITE.

“You ever just look at the stars and wonder?” Casper asked, her voice smaller than usual.

“Wonder?...wonder what?”

“Wonder anything. Just-” he turned his head to level the girl with an unamused stare, “Just...what it’d be like to be able to be there, y’know? To be free.” 

Oh. “...No, not anymore. I think it’s time we head back, they’ve probably noticed by now.” He pushed himself off the dirty sidewalk and patted the dirt off his jeans, “And even if I did, what good would it do.”

He’s not surprised by the soft chuckle that comes out of the tiny girl, her night-black curls falling over her just as black eyes as she sat up. “You’re such a soggy waffle,” she offered him a smile, barely there, but it was her equivalent of a toothy grin. He’d take a smile over her baring her teeth any day. 

He mirrored her smile and reached a hand out, “It’s too bad, If I wasn’t so soggy, you’d have poofed away ages ago. ” She took his hand pulling herself up, her hands felt ice-cold, “Let’s get out of here.”

And suddenly everything is blurring, a muddle of blacks and grays, he held his breath and clasped Casper’s hand tighter. It was his least favorite part of warping, dizziness, and nausea setting quick into his gut; and just as fast it came it was gone. The rundown and awful smelling neighborhood vanished in mere seconds, replaced by the cool soothing feeling of a cloudy day. He peeled his eyes open to stare at the tiny barely kept cottage they’d just warped to. He sighed a breath of relief before exhaling, his grip loosened completely in Casper’s hand before he’s looking up at the sky again. Not a star in sight, just the blank darkness he was painfully used to.

“I thought you said you didn’t think about it,” She said, voice quiet.

He could feel her piercing gaze. Sometimes he wondered if she could burn a hole with her stare, his lips quirked at the thought. He tilted his head down to meet her gaze, her brows were furrowed in what he took as confusion. There were those rare moments in which he was painfully aware of how young the girl looked, and this was one of them. She was barely half his height, he wasn’t insanely tall, but he was taller or as tall as most of the creatures he came across. Her small size paired with big black doe eyes; tan skin; unnaturally dark waist-length hair; and a large shirt that practically consumed her skinny frame. 

She looked innocent, like a lost child, it didn’t suit her. He ignored how a pout had started to form as their staring contest drew longer, she wouldn’t back down until he said something. He sighed and resigned to walking into the cabin before the gloomy clouds decide to release their tears. He registered the pattering of tiny feet and huffed when she appeared by his side and wrapped her oddly small fingers around his thumb.

“Why did you have to choose this form?” It’d been bugging him since he’d woken to the sound of childlike giggles and a finger poking his belly button. 

A beat of silence and then she speaks, soft and quiet. “...Do you remember when we first met?”

How could he forget? Was is it an actual question? It was the moment his life took a nose dive into hell. “Of course,” he didn’t mean for it to come out as clipped as it did, but it was a sensitive topic, so why even bring it up. He pushed the cabin door, he stared blankly while the hinges made an ungodly creaking noise as it opened to reveal an empty dust-ridden mess. 

“You were young then. So, so small, I had to choose a form that made you feel safe, ” the faux fondness seeping into her words made him bristle, “You probably don’t remember but, you only responded to this form. I changed a few things this time; the hair is longer and I kept my eyes black, too much work to change it.” 

He snapped his finger and the room swayed, the dusty, old mirage disappeared immediately to reveal a tiny room with iron walls; and a small rectangular slot in the metal door was the only indication light ever touched the tiny room. “I don’t remember you. The you I thought I remembered was just a desperate hallucination, just a figment of a helpless child’s imagination,” he was done putting up a front for the monster. His bare feet felt cold against the metal, but they’d get used to it. He moved to sit in the darkest corner of the little box, the only corner of the empty room littered with scratches and scribbles...his corner.

A bout of giggle echoed around the empty room. He opted to ignore it and sat in his corner, knees pulled up to his chest. He knew how it’d end, and he wasn’t in the mood to act as her form of short-lived entertainment. Her typically empty eyes were unnerving in daylight, but in sheer darkness, they were utterly terrifying. He held her gaze as her barely-there smile grew to a full-on grin, unnervingly sharp teeth on full display. 

“You know you’ll have to give in, sooner or later,” it leaned in, its form flickering like a broken light before it completely shifts into a different person. Its eyes were a striking purple, it’s skin a golden brown, their hair surrounding its head like a curly mane. “You can’t run from your own shadow.” Its voice had deepened to match his. It was mimicking him, from the messy mane to the hole littered clothing. 

He struggled for air as it bled into the floor, the dark mass shifting to form his shadow. His all too familiar burden. He leaned into the wall and completely buried his face into his knees. He’d run out of tears to cry forever ago, now he embraces the hopelessness that came each time the monster came. He hugged his knees until he heard the telltale clacking of feet; until sitting hurt so much his back felt numb; until the small light in his tiny room turned on and kept the monster away until it was dinner time.

The slot in the door slid open. He unsteadily got to his feet, wincing as his legs wobbled in

“Breakfast time you fucking demons!” the creature slid the same odd-looking mush it called food. 

He knew what’d happened if he tried to reach for the mush if the creature was still there, the phantom sting in his hand held him back. He waited for it to move on and then waited some more, and when the creature’s feet still peeked under the door he frowned. That’s...odd. But it could be a trick, and he wasn’t falling for another one. Not again, not ever, he won’t let them think they have the upper hand. So, he continued to glare at the creature’s feet even as his stomach rumbled with hunger.


End file.
